Detective Swordsman Link
by ElaineJacks
Summary: A novel based on the legend of Zelda detective novels Imagine what would happen if Link became a famous detective? I am a Chinese, for the first time writing English novels, some like some detective Conan, please forgive me FaceBook&Twitter: ElaineJacks
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young man and woman discuss the future on the lawn.

"Tomorrow ... School Holidays." Zelda sighs softly. "I'm going out for a tour ... Do you want to play in [Three Heads]?"

Three head of the world is the newly opened Hailar City Park. Although a little naive, but also a good place for dating.

"Well," said Link, of course, to the princess, "Only ... both of us?" Said, could not help but swallow a nervous spit.

"That's not enough ..." Zelda's sigh never stopped. "You know Nurse Inpar ... she will not be relieved to go out."

"Right. "It's a bit disappointing, but not too concerned," Link lay on the lawn with a greenish hoar-green grassy soil.

"It does not matter, we still have a good time." Zelda smiled quietly, "You say?" But immediately she noticed the people on the lawn opposite, "Oh, she's picking me up."

A darling far-away lady, breathless, ran across the high road, Link and the lawn of Zelda; she waved her white handkerchief, and the red eye seemed not to be afraid of direct sunset.

"I am coming !!" Zelda waved to Inpar, "This goes back !!"

Link looked at Zelda ran across and fluttered in the arms of Inpa's mother. Zelda lost his life since childhood, Yinpa is her best mother.

"And Link made an appointment?" Ina asked kindly.

"Ah," said Zelda softly, "of course."

The company is located in:

There is no real happy time until fate arrives.

A scene flashed in Zelda's mind -

"I have some things, you have to line up first." Yinpa said far away.

"I do not know why." Zelda looked at the back of Eppa, "I have an ominous hunch ..."

Yinpa painfully fell to the ground, seeing no vitality

A blue light shed from the window on the second floor of the house, attracting the attention of the old man, "I, I was wrong?

Serda suddenly felt uneasy.

"This is ... what's going on." Zelda was spinning, "What ... what happened ?!"

The devil locks the side of Zelda, and they are about to reach the end of their lives.

When the prisoner's claws stretch to Zelda's side, it will be too late too late

Screen switched to crime scene.

"Link, do you have any clue?"

All this is said to be Russell, the guardian of the entire Hailar mainland and guard of the Hailar capital. The yellow hair was connected to the beard of the same color, the ax-like face was cut, and the tanned brown skin made him stand out from the scene of the crime.

"Um ... wait a second, guards grow adults."

Answer him is the protagonist Link. Like Russell Russell, he is also in green. The voice of his response was quite calm, if you do not see his handsome face, simply can not imagine Link's real age.

"Is it worth using?" Guardian chief does not seem to believe, "is there another possibility ... ..."

The answer he got was silence. Link stared at the bloodstained boards on the ground.

The whole cause of the incident, from Zelda this tour. Hailar's capital, the most famous theme park in Hailar City, "three body world", was fortunate enough to be selected Princess Zelda, became her day off place. Link with class classmate Linker, also as a defender together. Originally they were perfect dates in the cool autumn, plus the fact that Elder Nelpa, Zelda's granny was not bad ... However, the case was in the face of Zelda and Link.

The incident took place at the bow and arrow shooting room popular with young archers. The ground floor of the shooting room is the shooting range; in the shooting range, moving belts move around with different targets, hitting enough targets to receive generous rewards. The shooting room on the second floor, is the operator's room.

Quiet crime scene. Occasionally I can hear the sobbing of Princess Zelda. Link quietly stared at her, want to say some comfort words, but can not speak.

"Before announcing the findings, let's revisit the case."

Guardian Russell in the room a few paces, parked around Link.

"At noon on September 6, the victim, Princess Hailar's nurse, and Ina died of a laser shot from a pet [Beamo] Kind of sculptural rotating laser emitting monster; because such monsters can cast primary magic, belong to the category of a monster, it can not be used as a pet captive, to some extent, adoption Beaumar has already violated Hailar 's law.

"I promise to be innocent," Bennion said anxiously. "It would not shoot a stranger ... I would not believe it! ..."

"I understand your emotions, but the truth is clear: the deceased's chest has a clear hole in the magic through which the skin around the hole burns, and the deceased falls to the ground from the location of Beamer About 5 meters away, I am afraid, too, because of the continuous firing of Beamer's lasers, "said the guilty conscience, sighed." There's no explanation other than a laser shot. "

Several guards next to admire nodded, Link it, is silent in the corner.

Bernoull had to lower his long head and whisper it, "Better than ..."

A young boy next to him laughed badly. "Daddy, I did not expect your pet to be so disobedient ... Let's start with the members of the royal family, which may constitute a death penalty ..." It sounds like this boy is Bernoull Old man's son.

Zelda listened very anxiously beside. "Link, really like this ..."

Link did not say anything.

"The cause of death of the deceased was due to the detriment of the dedication of the pets that would release the magical powers or to deliberately mean ... That is why the Guardian battalion arrested Mr. Bernouen, the shooting house owner, and was also executed."

It seems that all hope has been dashed, Bennoun fell to the ground. Around his son Romani, has revealed a smile that is not easy to see.

"Mr. Bernoull ..." Zelda's eyes flowed, "Do not ..."

Inpa was the most important person in Zelda's life, and her death was unacceptable to her. Coupled with the arrest of Mr. Bernouin, the well-known good old man of Zelda ... she really felt wronged and desperate.

"Please wait!"

Crisp sound so long guard Russell turned around.

"I ... have a problem." Link stood quietly, "Mr. Bernoull, if you're gone, what should I do with this store?"

"Of course it is for my son to inherit." Russell blurted out, "What?"

"So his son has a motivation, right?" Link finally revealed the excitement of the glimpse of the truth. It seems that he had already thought of anything, but only revealed this time.

"... Motivation?" Russell did not turn around for a while, "What motivation?"

"To blame the crimes on my own father," Link confidently looked to Romani, "motivation."

Romani could not help but Yi Zheng, but then became the eyes of disdain.

"You're useless anymore." Romanian glanced at the emaciated youth, "the case has been settled, and I have no motive to kill Impampa."

Link can not let the case is over!

"I do not know if you have any motive for killing, but I know Mr. Bernouin has no motive to kill, not to mention ..."

Under the crowd's gaze, Link strode to the center of the room.

"You murder, it is entirely possible!"

Familiar with his people, but all show amazement look! This is the legendary high school detective swordsman Link reasoning opening it? !

"How else ..." romani clenched his teeth, "you just talk about ... ..."

Link's eyes are clear and stirring blood.

"Lord Russell, I'm afraid I could not get over so easily.Let me tell you about the murderer - you, Mr. Romani !!!"

"Every reversal of the reasoning!" The Guardian's eyes immediately became eloquent; even the side of Zelda's overseas Chinese face also gave birth to a flush, "Let's listen!"

Link nodded confidently, stopping at the body.

"Wait, you ... are not you ..." Roman suddenly felt a little scared, "that high school detective ..."

"Detective Swordsman Link, it is under." Link really love to show off it.

"..." Romani felt his throat kept tightening and reluctantly swallowed the rest of his mind. "Do not ..."

"Is it scared? Well, now I'm going to reason about the whole process !!"

Everyone's eyes reveal the obsession of fanaticism; guards captain and several guards even took out a small start recording.

Lincoln's face fell to the ground on the old Temple, showing a trace of sorrow; but it soon disappeared from his face. "First of all, I would like to ask everybody, what is the weapon to kill the murderer?"

Link's tone in a confident, it seems that no lie can hide from him in general.

"Be ... Bimo ... the laser beam ..." said one of the guards who held the spear in his hand.

"Why?"

"This ... is not it?" Old Bernunne smiled twice, "We all saw it! Before we were outside the shooting room, we saw the blue laser beam from the window ... but then I did not care ... "

"The prisoner must not have been killed by Morel," said Link without hesitation.

"Why?" This time to ask a question.

"The first is the height of Beaumore." Link patted Pomel's head. "This is more than Moore still in her infancy. The height of her eyes can not reach the height of the deceased's chest. If she is hit by a laser, The dead will fly out ... splashes of blood splattered on the spot should be larger than the actual size. "

"This is down, too," Russell nodded, "what about the scene?"

"As you can see," said Link, pointing to the mottled blood stains on the ground. "In fact, the blood on the ground was not a big spot, like a drop of about 50 centimeters on the ground. Pa adult height is 165cm, flying from the deceased chest and falling blood, should be much larger than this.

"However, the deceased might have been seated at the time," Romani said quickly. "If it's sitting, the shots can be shot down to the top ..."

"How is it possible?" Link rocked his forefinger, "Look at the scene." Halfway through the room where Morel was home, there was no carpeting on the ground. Why should the dead go to Beaumore's range of activities, Sit down on the floor? Stools obviously next to the carpet.

"Then ..." Russell could not keep up with Link's thinking. "How did that blood stain?"

"Look at the dead who fell to the ground from the top," said Link, pointing to the fat body of Inpa, "the height of the dead lying on the floor, from the chest of the deceased to the ground -"

"Just about 50cm !!!" Link said excitedly.

However, the expressions of the people are still puzzled, "but what does this mean? Is the deceased being shot down while lying down?"

The company is located in:

"In other words ... prisoners use a technique that allows blood to fly up to no more than the height of the four ... How did this work?" Russell scratched his head nervously.

"Please allow me to answer later," said Link's hand in his pocket, "and one of the other doubts I discovered was the trace of the laser. There was no mark of laser cut on the wooden floor; Where the hole in the body of the deceased is so ... Bimo's aim is too accurate! The dead were continuously bombarded to 5 meters away, and in the whole process, only more than a hole aimed at that hole ... No one kind of Warcraft can do such a thing.

"Link is right," said Zelda. "Prisoners must not be Pimo."

"To be fair ..." Russell scratched his green hat, "What, Linck do you think ... what ...?"

"In fact, plain is also very simple." Link shrugged, "I think we should also know the ice magic it."

"Ice ...?" Guardian still do not quite understand, "I am not familiar with these magic ... ..."

"Oh, Guardian elder brother," Link shook his head (because he also trained in the Hailar defender battalion, so sometimes call guards long adults very casual), "criminal science should deal with all kinds of illegal effects of magic in detail And memory, are you truant?

"Well ... uh ... did not really seriously before ... ..." Luo Guanzhang long lowered his head ... Guardian giggle.

"I'm very familiar with magic and I passed the magician exams." Zelda raised his hand with excitement. "Ice magic can make people freeze into ice cubes."

Romani could not help but chill out.

"Well, thank you." Link said, "If you attach ice magic to your weapon ..."

"Then people attacked by the weapons will turn into ice." Zelda shyly said, "Is it helpful?"

"Thanks again Her Royal Highness." Link nodded again. Next to Romani has risen cold sweat.

"We think about it again. Where is this?" Link also threw out a scratching question.

"Shooting ... shooting room?" Bernoull hesitated to answer.

"So, so the easiest thing to think of, the weapon that links ice magic, is bow and arrow." Link made a shooting gesture, "Frostbolt."

Everyone has been listening, "What? !! How can this ..."

"It's the best way to explain what's going on in the field." Link came back to the body again. "First, when the prisoner waited for me and Zelda and Elpa came together to shoot the room, Layer designated location meeting; and then while not paying attention, when the prisoner shot dead from the stairs of the victim body's holes, not caused by the laser, but arrows lead to the same round type of killing holes , Which corresponds to the wounds of the deceased person, and the ice light is exactly the same as the blue light we see in the window. "

"However, inconsistencies in other places ah!" Luo Defender long did not believe authentic, "burned trace is what happened?"

"It's not a burn, it's a frostbite," Linke said without hesitation. "As long as Frostbolt's temperature is low enough, under certain conditions, the destruction of skin tissue is the same for both burns and frostbite; and because the queuing time for a shooting game On the game time is 1 hour and 30 minutes or so, the prisoners can be about the first time in the queuing up Empress mother came out with a Frostbolt to kill, and then the rest of the body temperature back to normal; so that when the police arrived, there is no way to distinguish The body is burned or frostbite. (After all, Hailar's science and technology still do not reach the level of anatomy ah ~) "

"It can be so ah. Taught." Studious little guard has made a note.

"Or is there a problem? If I were an archery, why did not the arrow stay with the dead?" Romani could not be led by Link's reasoning. "You explained to me!"

"Arrow ... ..." Link's expression stunned, "I'd never thought of this."

Crowd sweating; Zelda complained, "serious point!"

"But it's very simple, I do not need to move my mind." Link another face, "just use special material arrow on the line, for example, made directly with ice arrows. The arrow into the victim's body, the magic was Start, the victim was frozen into ice; and then after a period of time, magic exhausted, ice disappears automatically, the deceased becomes like this now .In the next hour or so, ice made arrow itself slow Slow evaporation, this approach is not easy to find.

"But ah Link," Russell Guardian is still not acceptable, "ice ... ... arrow shot ... ... ice really hard enough? Arrows will not break it?"

"It does not matter if it is broken," said Zelda. "The moment the arrow hits the dead, the magic starts, freezing the entire arrow with the victim."

"Then ... why did the dead fly so far?" One of the guards asked the final question.

"Flying too far is normal," said Link, crouching down and stroking the smooth wooden floor, "It is for this reason that the mortal reason about the deceased going to the wooden floor, not to the carpet, However, since the deceased turned into ice immediately due to magic, the dead fell to the ground when the first ice cubes. The ice cubes had no friction on the wooden floor, and bow and arrow The strength brought by the force, the dead were shot down and slide on the ground, you can go a long distance.This approach has the effect and we judge exactly the same; in short, the prisoners use this technique to the crime scene camouflage The appearance of being shot by this Beamer's laser was to blame Mr. Bernouin's pet for blaming his own guilty and let Bernoull take responsibility! That way, the murderer could inherit this popular shooting playhouse ...

"Is not it, Mr. Romani ?! ..." Link eyes bright.

"..." Romani was forced to speak without words.

"Amazing!" Russell and other discerning people have seen the prisoners wrong.

"Well ..." Romani leaned against the wall weakly, "a very interesting way ... but what does this mean? And why did I do it?"

"Mr. Romani's archery is fine," Link said, "Most of the arrows shot by the average man are light-poleed and equipped with two tail feathers to correct the arc of the flying arc, and by my technique the prisoner uses The arrow should be heavier than the normal arrow, and the tail feathers were not found at the scene. You must have thought it would be suspicious if you put the tail feather and thought it might be shot with a bow and arrow; but it is precisely because of this that I guess To the prisoners is the son of the shooter boss, you can accurately target without the help of tail feathers Romania! "

"That's it?" Romani is still quibbling, "I am very happy to get your compliment, but only dozens of other Hajjs, such as myself, Oh, Papa adults. "

"It's not possible," said Link, pressing on, "Here's the Three-Body World shooting game. Hundreds of shooting enthusiasts come here to play, and if they meet celebrities in the shooting world, why not? Trigger the turmoil? Just investigate the tourists who come here today, you can prove that this assumption is unfounded. "

"..." Romani gritted his teeth, his forehead seemed to spit fire; but then he was like a deflated ball, the bow back on the solution. "When did you discover this technique?"

"It's bloodstains." Link laughed. "Did the fallen blood not resemble the height of the deceased? So I thought that the reason for this was because the blood was frozen when the dead were frozen In the ice, because this magic will freeze all the water into ice, the water in the blood is also drawn out, leaving the frozen blood in the ice.After a while the ground is gone, the ice disappears And the blood is falling on the ground, and because the ice is still, the blood will not fly high due to inertia, so no single drop of blood will fly past the height of 50cm, and I think this is a hole you ignored in design.

"Ha ha ha, is worthy of a true detective swordsman, I served." Romani laughed loudly.

"But ... why did he want to pick a nanny?" Said Zelda despondently. "Where is the motivation? ..."

"And where did the prisoners get the ice magic?" Russell did not understand, "This kind of thing is not magician is simply not ah ... ..."

"I'm just guessing at this point, but I'm not sure." Link's look turned cold again, "Maybe ..."

The ear seems to be crossed by a cold wind; Link hurriedly turned around, Romania's bow and arrow has pointed to himself.

"Little devil, do not move," the voice of young people shy, "I also have my own difficulties, if you insist on managing ..."

Link clearly saw arrows on the ice-blue light.

"I'll let you frozen into ice!" This guy now reveal qualities.

"Oops," the guards chief cried. As a newly promoted captain, apparently no ability to deal with these.

"Nothing," whispered Link, immediately standing in front of the crowd and facing the prisoners aloud.

"Can you really freeze?"

Romani looked at Link's heroic look, laughing.

"Well, dead to be even blunt mouth." Romani gritted, pulling strings.

"You are optimistic, I am ... piercing your heart! ..."

There seems to be a spark of friction in the atmosphere. The whole room seems to be overcast.

It seems that the situation has reached a point where it can not be controlled. But at this very moment, Link is smiling.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the air; then, the perpetrator was already a sea of flames.

"How ?!" Romani saw with his own eyes that the cold air on the bow had melted in the flames.

"Nothing terrible!" Good opportunity, Link immediately rushed up, do not know when out of the mirror shield, opened the Romanian flying saucer; Masters sword split from just above the bow and arrow store owner cited Proud of the bow, it broke into pieces.

Flame attribute convergence, ablation in the mirror shield. Link slightly breathed, "Arrest."

A moment of silence, Romani fell to the ground, that sluggish look difficult to describe; "how ... ..."

"Habitat cut, beautiful!" Guards clap clap, "worthy of the Knights genius! ..."

Link to show your hands, as if this time, only the spotlight and flowers, is the most to meet him ...

"Wait ah Link," Guardian Lord Russell suddenly recovered, "Did you just use magic? Is that sea of fire, do not you know that it is illegal to use magic illegally?"

"Of course I did not use magic," Linker shrugged, turning handsome from cute, "I can not use it anymore."

"It's for me," said Princess Zelda's head behind Romani. "Link has just made me ready."

Said, Princess Zelda raised his hand, we see her slender fingers, tightly holding the Crystal Royal magic, Ding Ni's fire.

"Ah, it is used by Her Royal Highness, and I remember Her Majesty the Lord passed the magician test it." Guardian hurriedly salute, "Thank you for your help."

In Hailar, only those who have been approved by the magician test can release the magic. Of course, most magician spells need magic stone, wand equipment, or can be engraved on the ordinary weapons on the law. Romanian use, no doubt the latter is this one. But how he got this magic weapon, it touches not know.

The case finally came to an end, and later the soldier took the prisoner away.

"Do not thank me?" Link patted his chest, "we think for a long time yet."

"You idiot, you're my man," said the guards, beating Linck's head, "so funny ... every time."

Link quickly admitted that he had just opened a stupid joke, the captain laughed and said he was also joking about it.

"Two, if you are interested, you can go to hear the confession .Guards camp immediately recorded the prisoners, after all, this case is too serious."

Of course, Link listened to this as an invitation. Of course, he was very satisfied with the case. Zelda, of course, had to understand the facts because the dead belonged to her mother. They also needed some necessary approval from the soldiers.

Zelda are frustrated on the road all the way; the people around them must blow her a lot.

"Indeed, this case is really unusual," Link said to the captain on the road. "The dead are Zelda's nurse and royal family members."

"You say, this ordinary bow and arrow boss, his life is very wealthy, do not get angry with others, what is his reason to kill him?"

"I'm just vaguely suspicious now," whispered the detective swordsman. "Perhaps, it is someone else's gesture."

Heads Captain and Zelda could not help but change his face when he heard these words; Zelda's change was especially serious, and Linck felt as if he had made a mistake.

"I am afraid you all know that in a few days, the largest ceremony in Hailar, Piccolo celebration is about to start." Link to try to maintain his own reason, "that is Princess Zelda, officially became the celebration of Hailar rulers Choose this time to commit crimes, I am afraid that celebration, have a great relationship.

"But why ?!" Zelda hurriedly approached Link, "I did not do anything bad."

"It's weird, too, and it should be that Zelda should be respected ... but anyway, I'll try my best to investigate, and the prisoner will act once again without killing Princess Zelda directly."

"Move again."

Link is still a high school student; despite his youth, he has become a striking figure in a new generation. As one of countless brave timers, he pulled up the sword of Masstone and became the brave newborn of Hailar. This era is peaceful, the monsters disappeared, the wicked disappeared, which also made Link's sword skills out of hand; but precisely because of these disappearances, the contradictions of the people themselves also came out. When a variety of criminal cases, the Hailar Knights battered, Link with his mind and detective comic enthusiasm, became a detective, a series of solved the case also made clear his purpose of justice. Wearing the "smartest brave", "Detective Swordsman", "Conral Hailar" title. Link joined the Guardian Battalion and became the right aide to solve the case; at the same time, he received the favor of his classmate, future queen, and Zelda.

Although Link often think they are not brave, but Zelda often comfort him.

"Mind is also a part of strength."

Sentenceless "interrogation" three words, hanging on the cold gray door. Link and Zelda sat on the couch outside the corridor, back into the reddish brown fur.

You can see a white horse outside the window. Link watched them carefully; their coat and physique proved a bit - it was a noble breed.

"The result came out." Sergeant Russell opened the gray wicket and handed the record to Linker.

Link lays the record on his knees; Zelda next to it leans over.

"This guy claimed to be being directed," said Russell dismissively. "Listen to what he said, the recent undercurrent in Hailar surged."

"Defender, said the specific point." Zelda is very concerned about national affairs.

The romani guy said he was sent a letter from a mysterious man before he got the news that Ingap Dad would go with Princess Zelda to play [the three heads of the world] The mysterious man hired Romani Killing Ephesus and sending him enough magical arrows for him to practice the plan.Romei was a little scared, but the plan also included the part that blamed the crimes on Mr. Bernouen's old man; Romani wanted Inherit this game hall, think this is a win-win plan ... So it put into effect. "

Serda bowed his head, "so ... exactly who is going to do this ..."

"Princess please sad." Guardian cap off his hat, "I'm really sorry Appena adults died.Unfortunately, we do not have any news about this mysterious figure. Mail, postal, postal mail, etc. to send letters to Romani, but ... directly to the postman on the road to the postman, so we can not find his address. As for the handwriting ... to Romani's There are no letters to judge who these words are and we have no way to continue the investigation. "

"Russell brother, I'd like a little bit of opinion." Link back the file to Guardian adults, "I think so: If the purpose of the prisoner really is to affect the upcoming Hailar celebration, why did he let Romani kill Instead of directly killing Zelda, should I lose it? "

Next to Zelda said with surprise, "What do you say?

"Ah, that," Link laughed quickly, "I did not want you killed. I mean, cough, why did not they do that?"

"I ... I do not have any clue." Guardian shook his head and said, "At present, this case has not only been within the scope of the guards battalion ... Hailar Knights have also intervened .Currently, our direction is the prisoner Hatred of the Hailar ruling class. "

"... indeed, this direction is quite positive." Link said, "I hope I can hear more news sooner."

"I'll let you know." The guards chief lapped Lincoln's shoulder roughly, "go home and do not delay schoolwork."

"Ah," Link felt very warm. With his fingers out the window, Link asked with a smile, "What about those horses?"

"Oh, when it comes to these horses," said Guardian Russell, looking very proud, "that is the white horse that we have just introduced, and their speed is several times that of the old horse, and it is more convenient to go to the crime scene I think it is better than your horse.

Link unscrupulous Pie Piezui, "How is it possible, but Ai Boona is the best, I think so."

"Believe it or not." Russell puffed his breath and felt fresh and refreshing over the Linker, "in the face of reality, the Great Detective."

Sunshine is not enough in the evening. The sky dusk orange. Crescent-shaped eyes, involuntarily fragrance of the girls around. She has golden hair with blue eyes that is similar to that of Link.

Link and Zelda sit on the lawn by the lake. Floating blue light spots on the grass are still faint floating, there is no law at all.

"Zelda ... what happened?" Link asked.

"What?" Zelda quickly shook his head, "I'm fine ... just, I was thinking about who the royal family, who ... ..."

"That's not a lot of things." Link thought about the history book, "Like Demence ah, Kho ah ... of course, ah ..."

"They ... will not be revived." Zelda sighed, "I ... have not got any preparation ..."

"Believe me, no problem," said Link, hugging Zelda's shoulder gently. "Even if they're back, I'll protect you."

"Um ... Link, never leave me ..." Zelda muttered.

Linker impatiently shrugged his shoulders, "Well ... you are really negative. Yes, the celebration of things, are you prepared?"

Hailar celebrations, also known as [Piccolo celebration, is an important ceremony for Zelda's formal ascendance. Zelda is already 16 years old and is the age of the test driver's license in the United States. Put aside these problems, anyway, she will become the focus of much publicity!

"Prepared ..." Zelda's tone is not very sure, "but always very worried ... Athene's grandparents had to take me at the festival, but Inpa's mother died ..."

"Um ..." Link scratched his head and quickly shifted the conversation. "And who else will appear at the ceremony? These people may be attacked in the coming week."

"Yes?" Zelda hurriedly got up, "then I have to tell them quickly, can not because of me ..."

"Sure," Linker also propped up his body and slapped the fluorescent blue turf beneath his body, "You know, do not think prisoners did not archery you this time, you will not, you must protect your own safety. Usually go to school after school, I will always be with Masters sword and shield at your side .Weekends, we must stay in the palace .I know you are very funny ... ... "

"How to say that!" Zelda's mouth hung to hang the bottle - but under the eyes of Link, he still lay down. "... Oh, you're right ..." Zelda Lost a bit, "I really want to stole out to play ... but I listen to you is it."

"I'll send you back and go play in the palace on the weekends, and I'll find you." Ringla pulled Zelda's little hand and she held it tight, "OK."

Zelda's eyes are bleak.

"You know ... Historically, every time a brave man using the Masters sword emerges ... one catastrophe ensues ..." Cerda sighed. "You said ... I ... who will govern Hailar in the future ... will face this situation? "

Link poked his lips. Looking at the pan-blue lawn, "Call, I do not know"

Perhaps Link does not know that he can see Zelda a few more. The case of changing Link's life has finally begun.


	2. The first chapter spider fine?

The first chapter spider fine?

Link lives on Lake Hialeah. Hallela Lake is close to the inner city of Hailar, and with Lincoln's love Maipona, it takes less than 5 minutes to reach the city. Hailar city is divided into inside and outside the city, both add up to be this city. The Hailar Kingdom has thrived over several thousand years of development and has thrived in several cities; Topay, Kakariki, Papatuya, Hedgram, and Meluka, each with its own unique The charm of ... ... the characteristics of the small villages have also become a tourist attraction, such as Piccolo village group.

Hallela Lake is the longest waiting time. He likes it there. He liked his little house, built by his dead parents; the dark blue roof tiles and pale blue facades shone with sparkling blue.

Link always waiting by the lake. Say hello to the cute Zola who was rapped from Zola to the bottom of the lake, or chat with the fisherman's uncle to open his bald jokes. Link live in the suburbs can be considered suburbs, small blocks quite harmonious it ... However, Link's favorite neighbor, or next to him, the same old Lake Dr..

"Lakeside Institute", this is the door hanging sign. Dr. always engage in some interesting little inventions, and often give Link to experiment. Link hand shield on this surface can absorb magic, that is, Dr. specially made to Link.

"Yo, Dr. !!" Link greeted the chimney on the second floor of the Dr.; Dr. sat there looking at the beautiful sunset. The old man is not tall, dressed in a blue robe and felt hat, skinny face surrounded by white beard.

"Oh, Link came back. The sunset was so beautiful." Dr. looked at the sun-drenched sun.

Like a monkey, Link climbed up to the room, sitting with Dr.

"Link, ah, you see the sun sinking into the water, like what?" Dr. suddenly emerge a problem.

Link scratched his head and lay on a sloping brick, "uh, like ..."

"Do not answer," the doctor blocked Link's mouth. "This question is something I am blind."

Link's face slid a few dark lines that were hard to see with the naked eye. "Doctor, what are you doing recently?"

"Yeah, I've been working very hard on new submersibles lately." Dr. Fumstrokes his own invention and shimmering in his little eyes, "Inspiration comes from nearby Zora, and when done, just put it on , You can breathe underwater. "

"That is to say ... it's not done yet." Link's eyes are shaped like strings, "boring, yes, can I go to your library? I want to check out."

"Of course, the house door is not locked." Dr. Teh binoculars watched the sun on the water surface and the water reflection of the sun into a sun, "What do you want to find information?"

"About the Hailar royal family." Link for a serious look, "today to [three body world] when playing ... ..."

"Oh!" The doctor remembered. "When it comes to going out to play ... I've heard of the case !! The postmen fly in the lakeside district in the afternoon."

"Ah yes. There was a case ... The motive of the prisoner most likely was an attempt to disrupt [Piccolo's celebration] a week later." But that bad guy was not aimed at Zelda ... but rather about going with us Inpa ... ... "

"What !! Inpa's mother-in-law died ... ..." Dr. regretfully said, "the prisoner would actually start the kind-hearted old lady ..."

"The prisoner admitted to being interrogated," said Link honestly, "but ... I do not really care about his direct assassination of Zelda." If the prisoner really did not get along with Hailar's royal badge, he had no reason not to kill Zelda ... Of course, I also do not want Zelda to be killed ... But the prisoners did not, and for that reason I think it is possible for the inmate to have a personal grudge alone or with Inpari ... "

"Who would such a man be? ... Will her mother-in-law also have enemies?" Dr. unbelievably said, "At least not in the royal family, and now in peacetime, Garonnayv The power of that group of people has long been the way of past ... ... no one would do that.If I see it, this prisoner must be a madman ... a man who is indiscriminately killed ... "

"Dr. You are stupid!" Said Link anxiously, "How can there be no difference between murderers investigating the journey of Zelda and Inpa before spending the money to hire the prisoners to commit the assault and provide the magic weapon that ordinary people can not get? ... prisoners obviously have a background ... "

"Well, right." Dr. care cheek, "but what are you anxious with me ... ..."

"I'm ... sorry," said Lincock, modestly coughing, "I'm also worried about the safety of Hailar, and Zelda is going to officially rejoin, not at ease ..."

"I think you are worried Princess Zelda." Dr. shook his head, "Oh, young man ... ..."

"All in all," Link wanted to quickly lead the conversation to another path, "I think prisoners must be people with backgrounds and identities, and only such people can hire people because they can not do it directly because of their own identities ... ... And only then did they have the potential to offer the Frostbolt, and I was more familiar with the people around Zelda and did some research to find something interesting.

With that, Link also showed a glimmer of smile when challenged.

"Oh, I do not care about your business." The doctor finally turned to Linke, "But safety is paramount, and I do not want to see the labs available later."

Link laughed twice, "Oh." He knows that, from small to large, Dr. has been doing experiments on him. The doctor had wings on his boots, and as a result Link could not get under the ceiling ... or if he had a whip that could hold things in his mouth, and could not get through the teacher ... and even Linke Over the magic array of these things, Link to one of the magic array still remember ... ... because that magic array to continue to attract the bees Lin Ke, Lin made scar covered scar. And all this is legal; Link agrees, and Dr. is also a veteran sorrow and scientist.

Of course, not everything is a failure; for instance, the mirror shield Linke used to absorb Dinni's fire.

"Yes, try it, this is my experimental product." The doctor put a water-blue floodlight in his hand on Link's mitt, "I call it the fins of Zola Use it ... I promise you breathe in the water for a while.

It looks like this is still under development in the respirator.

"For a while? That's how long ..." Link defiantly Road.

"Full of uncertainty!" Dr. eyes shine, "It's a perfect fit for you who want to take risks, right ?!"

Link scratched his head and turned his head. "Well, that's all, that's the first time I've got it in. When I have time ... I'll definitely try it."

"Oh," the doctor sighed; it was for this reason that he seemed old-fashioned. "Link, ah ... do not hurry and sit for a while."

"Oh," Link had to sit down again, "Doctor, what happened?"

"I do not know either," Dr. closed his eyes and felt the evening twilight, "It's a wonderful thing to dusk, but even the fantastic things can be the source of evil."

Link blinked unconsciously, "What ... what?"

"There's nothing." Dr. laughed, "In addition, the question I gave you before, in fact, my answer is 'Elf Ball.' You see, half of the sun on the horizon, half of the sun reflected, plus the middle horizontal line ... "

"There's a switch in the distance between the little rocks," Linck chuckled, "but the answer I wanted to say was that."

"Ha ha ha ..." The two men meet today, this is the first time to laugh it happy.

The saying goes, which island is that stone? It looks so far away, "Link asked, asleep.

"It looks like an uninhabited island," Dr. shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like you've been going over there recently."

"Oh." Link nodded, and immediately looked at the setting sun in the distance, "Well, not much to say, I went to check the information. Each Dr. library gave me great inspiration, thank you."

"Thanks ~ ~ old man stylishly said," see you later. "

Link quietly sitting in front of a bookcase full of walls. There are so many Conan cartoons in the bookcase, that's the detective story that Link loves to watch. It is also a story that gives Hailar's new generation of teenagers the detectiveal enthusiasm.

Dr. sad eyes still linke in front of emerge. Link knows that Dr. must be very worried about himself. Every time I go through my own case, my doctor will care and take care of myself in every possible way for fear of leaving behind any psychological shadow. Also, ah, an orphan, a bachelor, two people dependent on each other for more than a decade, it will inevitably be sympathetic to each other. Moreover, their own next case may make themselves in danger ... ... after all ...

"Where do the prisoners come from ... are the forces of evil really going to revive?" Link recalled the prophecies of Zelda before, "Zelda said, every time a brave man who can use the Masters sword emerges ... ... will be accompanied by the recovery of the evil forces ... Do I this is no exception? ... "

Think carefully, Link felt mountainous blowing pressure. "Really annoying ... I'm going to share this unlucky thing."

Link sat on a small bench in front of the table. In front of the brown shelf on the shelf, stood a few suspects basic information.

"Suspicious guys, these are a few." Linker cheeks pondered, "I usually think they have a few secrets, and they are a little confrontation with the Inpa ... ... First of all," Lin G opened the bookmarks on the first book, "Beilan, the first female mage of the royal family .Although the body is good ... but I do not like it.It seems that she was investigating private teaching her dark magic things, although this also has It might be groundless ... a motive ... and she was able to get magical. "And then recorded on a notepad," The second ... the chancellor, the sergeant's nanny, Mr. Cole, always wear Two hats ... ... a very strange habit ah ... he and her mother take care of Zelda, so be regarded as a competitor bar ... ... grab things to do, still a bit motivated ... ... "Finally took out a Photo, "Finally ... Onox, the royal first general. The muscle man with a hammer every day, always give me a good face to see ... ... came once he wanted to unified military power, it is a scary guy ……but Since the Hija guards are not run by him, they are a little motivated.

"All in all." Stretched and yawned, Link fell on a brown table, "Hurry up and investigate ... a week later is a celebration." Then look at the table in the hours of Link and Little Seer Tatsu's photo, "Zelda is really going to be troublesome. Stall such a girlfriend, there is no way ah."

In a dark room, burning a dark red flame. That beat color, such as the color of oil, reflected in the black man's face above.

"This is our goal," said a man in armor sitting on a high throne overlooking a black man in front of a crimson catalpa table.

"I see," said the black man's low voice.

The picture on the table is the pure and lovely blonde girl, Hailar princess.

This chapter is not over. Yeah, none of the spider's topics ever appeared.

The hard Friday is finally over, the dawn of the dawn is about to end; the days when the students are dreaming ... The next picay, next Saturday, is the Piccolo celebration.

This season so many more tourists Lake Hallela. Due to the high tide time, Lake Hialeah is also filled with a lot of sea water, the highest water level and the largest lake area.

The doctor always said he used to drink water from the lake, "now the water is getting salty ... cough."

Link and Zelda tirely walked out of the rusty arches of Hailar High School. The look of Zelda tired is still beautiful, the back looks like the golden leaves fall like autumn leaves.

Link it ... it is pine, has always been green clothes.

"Is the shield heavy?" Zelda said with concern, "I'll help you back."

"Ah, no," said Link, shaking his head in a hurry. "How can Her Royal Highness help me to do such a thing."

In fact, Link has to go back to school every day these things; he had school science and technology training, so carry these things with you. Masters sword is very special, but only he can pick up, so no one will steal.

"Link did not say it to you," said Zelda, somewhat dissatisfied. Her white skirt was like a winter snow blanket. "Do not call my royal highness."

"Yes yes," Ringman promised, "no problem."

No way, Zelda always want closer and their own relationship. Although Link is also very willing to himself, but always feel that there are some barriers.

"Zelda, are you going back to the palace right now?" Zelda was followed by another woman of extraordinary temperament. "I have something today and I can not go back with you."

Said this is Zelda's sister, Midon Na. She has bright, sun-like orange hair, two braids tied together in the chest.

"What's the matter with you?" Zelda pulled Midon's arm and "went to see her boyfriend?"

"No," Midona shook her head, gesturing without losing the elegance and elegance, "Do you remember, I immediately went to test the magician assessment, so to ask some questions Beilong adults."

"Oh, that's it!" Link listened to the name of "Belain," and immediately became interested. "I'd also like to see it."

"Hey, Link, do not you send me back ..." Zelda complained a bit; she did not seem willing to let Lynk go with Midona, "if I had an accident ..."

"Come together." Midona laughed heartily. If Zelda Linke impression is pure and lovely girl, then Madonna is like another kind of mature and elegant.

But for some reason, Link always felt that Midona did not particularly like her; although she was very kind to himself ... Link had noticed more than once: sometimes he turned around and would see Midon's refusal People thousands of miles outside the eyes.

Beilan female Master, Hailar royal honorary Master.

As the examiner for the Ministry of Magic examinations, she decided Hailar's magic apprentice can get the magician light purple badge.

Her exams were rigorous, but Zelda passed easily; Zelda's excellent grades were the main reason, but of course there were also special care ingredients.

The place where Master Berland lived is the famous [Magic Tower] in the palace. Magic Tower is the corner of Hailar Castle Tower, usually locked to death, it seems that there are ulterior relics in general. The tower is located on the southwestern side of the castle square walls, only from the northeast side to see the locked door. The outer side of the tower is the corner of Lake Hailia, it can be said and Link home far across.

"We're there," said Midon's cold voice, "here it is."

Three people face the dark blue, simple rough marble door. Unlike the combination of blue and white Hailar Castle color, the tower is gray body; this color is not bright, and even the castle does not take place at all. High out of a glass balcony, carved out of glass with antique balconies and railings.

There is only slightly brighter there.

Link and Zelda looked at five-story magic tower, can not help but swallow a few mouthfuls of saliva. After all, it is part of Hailar magnificent castle, really below the tower, or feel a kind of inexplicable pressure.

"I've been here before." Zelda stroked the chain of rusty locks in Taki, "and when I was a child I went to various places in the castle ... but I did not know who lived there and dared not come near "

"It's really a nice place to hang out." Link nodded, "Do you feel that pressure? Academically, it's called 'aura.' There's only magic enough. Master Beroun must be a real Powerful, chose this great place while staying at the Royal Palace. "

"I've heard that concept, too," said Zelda sweetly. "The world is amazing."

"You all know." Midona whispered, "maybe I know too little ..."

"No, I have a lot of things I do not know." Zelda patted his chest and few people were modest when it was the move. "Even the detectives do not know."

Link for no reason on the shotgun.

"Is that right?" Midona pouted. "But Link knows so much."

"Quota, do you want to hear a story about this tower?" Link hurriedly used the ninjutus to divert the topic, "Yesterday I checked the information in Chablan and found a very interesting story. It is said that."

"Well!" Zelda also immediately understood the purpose of Link, "Midona, listen attentively."

Midon smiled for a moment, nodded slowly.

Linke stared at the towering body in the gloomy sunshine and took out pocket-sized detective brochures from his school bag. "Legend has it that the ancient Hailar Castle was once a mysterious monster."

This first sentence, let Zelda and Midona changed his face; fear and gloomy turns appear, two people are more afraid to listen to ghost stories.

Link continues to read.

The legend of the monster lived in the top of the magic tower.At that time corresponds to the direction of the tower, the southwest side of Hailar Castle inhabitants of Lake Hiaya there, has been circulating the legend of the monster.Early residents often at night, Hear the loud crying ... That voice is not the voice of normal people, but piercing woman's cry ... ... "

Zelda and Midona listened a bit surprised. Surprised by the two look different, Zelda people feel pity of fear of panic, and Midon's people feel cold.

"Of course, though it was spread over Lake Hialeah, I did not know it when I lived there." Linke smiled and covered his mouth. "I think it might be because I lived across the lake."

"Then ... who is calling?" Zelda asked hesitantly.

"Oh, do you want to know?" Link eats with a smile, "so say it, that monster ..."

From time to time, Linke replied, another voice had been introduced to everyone's mind. "Spider fine."

A slightly hoarse voice sounded behind the three; while Link, Zelda and Midona both turned around and saw the respectable character they were about to visit - Bellan.

For the first time, Link saw the real Bellan; her body was a little more serious than the one described in the book. Linke read the book, only unclear half-length photos, and that simply can not show any fact ... ... Beilan's body is very tall and well-proportioned; the center of her body, Link eyes gaze, that is, her unusually slender Waist. Her waist seems to swing like a reed in the air, and seems to be overwhelmed by the last feather at any moment; but it is this characteristic that gives her a strange charm. Above her waist was a smooth, smooth v-shaped cheek, her elegant neck fitting perfectly with her rounded shoulders, as if her upper body was a complete body; beneath her waist was an arc that stretched abruptly to both sides Line, easy to bend the upper body and slender legs.

The first sentence Linke thought was: she is not human.

Shortly thereafter, Link just noticed her face. Her face is pale, unlike Midon's white pale through the blue, but as extremely polished ivory, is the aurora when the erection of infinite reverie. Her eyes are upturned, deep eyes, it seems a more penetrating than ordinary people. Her lips are thin, thin to Link that this is the perfect case of plastic surgery.

However, though unrealistic, it still gives people an indescribable temperament. Dark but elegant feeling.

"Bertling!" Link hurriedly bowed. Zelda and Midona as the royal princess, but also slightly bent on the elders. Link had noticed that Zelda's brow had risen and seemed to have no appetite for Berland.

"You want to say that, right?" Beilan's voice was hoarse, but hoarse with even Mita Do not have the maturity.

"Yes," Link nodded, "Spider ... spider fine."

"What the hell is going on?" Zelda asked puzzled. "Is this legend true?"

"The so-called spider essence should be a spider practicing it, and all things in the world can be practiced and turned into human beings." The two voices were silent at the same time, but this did not affect Beilan's statement. "The inhabitants of that time also saw it." When the tide of the night, there will be flocks of spiders, each I am afraid there is the size of an adult hand, dangling from the outer wall of the tower climbed into the top of the windowsill. "Beilan flatly described, it seems That window ledge was not at all the tower where she lived, "but it was not known where the spider was so refined, a brave Hailar knight who, in some clever way, cleared the spider. "

Cerda and Midona are feeling the cold of the atmosphere; Bellan, is indeed a powerful magician, can easily give a sense of coercion.

"... ... Hey ... Link, is not it just a legend? There are no real spiders alive ..." Zelda could not believe it.

Bellan nodded, "It should be there, and I'm sure, but again, the spider spider is powerful and creature ..." Slightly frowning, seems to be worded, "now disappears long ago."

"But ..." Zelda has come to Link around, it seems that have not believed the story, "how ... how?" Her emotions can be understood, after all, whatever the outcome, princess ... Haier biological responsibility to understand it ...

"I have not seen it yet ..." Look at the wall, "said Zelda and Midona at the same time looking at the gray walls." The whole of Hailar's Castle has at least blue brick walls, especially The spire is in blue, but the tower is not. So uncoordinated buildings, do you know why?

Zelda and Midonna, "... why ..."

Link went to the wall, touching the wall, feeling sticky. "You look a bit closer and see the walls of the blue, have been covered with gray and white walls, I am afraid that before the Beilan said, the spiders often go up to 'worship' the so-called spider Spider nets left behind. "Link's nails scraped," not to say, the spiders climb the balcony along the tower, and if they continue to weave spider webs along the way, they can follow the web all the way up under."

"But ... such a potholed wall, the spider can climb directly ..." Midona does not agree with the idea that "they do so, not for a second ... ... I am afraid this is just some boring people Prank ... "

It looks like they are still unable to accept the history of spider essence. "No, this is a reasonable explanation," said Link, pointing to a raised balcony, "You see the balcony above, made of glass, right.General spiders do not have the means to Smooth glass. The spiders are able to climb the walls because of the uneven bristles and walls on their legs; the glass does not work. "Acknowledgments Ack, Link continued," So you have to use Spider web step by step, and then hanging from the wall above.

Berlan nodded approvingly. "Being able to cover a tower with filaments, the number of spiders can be imagined."

The two girls beside Link were all expressions of a dizzy boat.

"Midona, let's go in ..." Zelda asked somewhat confusedly. Midon Na also speechless moment, presumably fear spread in her heart.

"All come, why not go in?" Said Bentleon softly. "I think the reason you came because of Midon's exam."

"... yes," said Midon, looking down a little, shyly, "wanting the teacher to give me some pointers."

"No problem at all."

Belan walked in front of the lock, slender smooth fingers staggered; took a dark blue key from the sleeve of the dress skirt, click twice to turn the lock open, open the marble stone door.

People have to enter the door, but at this moment, Beilan sudden abrupt turn. "If you want to investigate, you can."

Link one lost. In ... say to me

"But do not talk to my apprentice in Tarry, however, and the magician is skeptical of such things and will affect them."

Is it really a secret? Link smiled, interesting!

Although laughing, his brow will not easily stretch. Mysterious case, like a cocoon, about to show in front of Link.


End file.
